


Green Eyes

by morganrules



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe, BDSM, Established Relationship, Gags, M/M, Mild Humiliation, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Spanking, Subspace, dom!stiles, pain play, sub!derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-28 02:53:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/986820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morganrules/pseuds/morganrules
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was nothing better than being able to surrender himself completely into the arms of the one he loved them most. It was okay to feel the need of being cherished; it was okay to feel the need of being protected once in a while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ColetheWolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColetheWolf/gifts).



> Stiles is 18 here :)

Derek was sitting quietly on his bed in the new loft he eventually bought a month ago with a copy of ‘Twenty Love Poems and a Song of Despair’ in hands and a mug of chamomile tea resting by the nightstand beside him. 

It had been two years since the alpha pack came to town and Jennifer disappeared from Beacon Hills without leaving a trace. For more than the past had left marks, Derek was fine, even comfortable with where he was now. 

Though the blame for what happened in the past sometimes made him shiver and get to the verge of crying, he preferred to save those little moments of agony for himself, especially when his thoughts leaded him to Boyd and Erica. 

He wasn’t able to forgive himself just yet for everything that happened, but he had faith that someday he would be blessed with the gift of walking peacefully and no regrets. Derek had no doubts that this day will come, sooner or later.

With a slight sigh, he took a long sip in his tea, feeling the fresh scent penetrating through his nostrils and gradually calming him on the inside. Derek didn’t remember when was the last time he felt as alive as he felt now, mainly by having someone on his side to keep him somewhat safe and decrease his pain, even if just a little bit of it.

At a given moment, there was a passage from the book describing the following words:

_“Then love knew it was called love._  
And when I lifted my eyes to your name,  
suddenly your heart showed me my way” 

Those words meant so much to him that he couldn’t help a small smile with the corner of his lips as he ran a hand through his hair, reminding of love, overall about that stubborn boy that found a way to get under his skin since the first day they met. 

After all the time they’d spent together, they had room enough to develop a proper friendship and when both least expected, love knocked at the door in the most unexpected way. Now Derek was sure about the person he wanted to be and who he wanted by his side during the process. 

For more that he hated to admit, Derek was a hopeless romantic and capable of doing anything to make the people he loved to feel safe. He had failed, of course, but he’d learnt with all the mistakes. He never forgot about Scott and his role in his new ways. Despite being younger, the teenager had the opportunity to show him a side of kindness and trust long asleep in himself.

He was grateful for developing a somewhat relationship between him and his friends. It was great to not be alone anymore and most of all, it was wonderful to love and be loved in return. 

How amazing it was to know that love was still there, love existed more than alive inside him. All Derek needed was one look into those beautiful amber eyes to know that despise all the problems; everything was going to be all right in the end.

There was nothing better than being able to surrender himself completely into the arms of the one he loved them most. It was okay to feel the need of being cherished; it was okay to feel the need of being protected once in a while. 

Derek was so immersed in his own thoughts that he didn’t even notice the door of his loft opening. As soon as Stiles stepped inside the room, the other man felt his soothing scent, and immediately raising his face and leaving the book by his side.

“Hey.”- Stiles greeted with a small, genuine smile. One of those reserved to four people in the whole world; his dad, Melissa, Scott and now, Derek. 

“Hi.”- Derek answered shortly, lifting himself to approach the boy and hold him by the waist.

He was about to steal a kiss from Stiles when the boy stopped him with an index finger on his lips. “Uh, Uh. Not so fast, sourwolf. You know the rules.”

“Yes sir…”- Derek nodded, restricting himself in hiding his face on the crook of the boy’s neck to feel his scent. 

“You know what to do." - One single command from those pinkish lips was enough to make Derek’s body jerk into motion as he knelt before his Sir, his lips brushing over Stiles All Stars as he kissed the point, grateful to be _His_.

“Welcome home, sir...’- Derek whispers, planting a couple more kisses on Stiles’ feet.

With a crooked smile, Stiles reached a hand forth , grasping Derek’s thick hair, pulling him up to his feet so easily that it was almost hard to believe since his sub definitely wasn’t a small type; also, there was the werewolf factor, but after so many years, Stiles gained force enough to manhandle Derek from side to side. His soft hands and long fingers smoothed down the elder’s face and soon glided along the curve of his strong neck, fingertips rough as he massaged along Derek's shoulders. 

“Such a good boy don’t you…”- Stiles remarked with a smile. “You’ll have to wait ‘cause I’m totally starving. Can you do that for me?”

Derek nodded once more, displaying himself on his knees, with hands behind his back. The floor of his loft was colder than ever, which made him shiver for a few seconds, but soon enough his naturally warm body was overheated and he got comfortable enough with the temperature. 

The first time Derek suggested it, Stiles got a little apprehensive, perhaps a bit surprised. It happened in his 18 years birthday. He was more than ready to finally have first time, but Derek had decided to have a pretty open conversation with the boy before trying anything else. 

Derek told him all the aspects of a relationship based on dominance and submission, why the dynamics were so interesting for him and that he would be willing to try if Stiles wanted. In the beginning, the teenager twisted his lips and made clear that he had no interest in being a submissive, but how surprised Stiles was once he learnt that in fact the eldest was the one wanting to submit. 

It wasn’t all about the pain itself for Derek, it was more about letting go and giving up the control to someone he trusted enough. He knew that Stiles would be able to take him places that he would never reach alone otherwise. 

From that day on, Stiles had researched, studied and informed himself on how to become a proper dominant, even though Derek kept saying that Stiles already had what was needed to be a natural dominant.

Needless to say, their first time was amazing; it was surprise after surprise and in the end they couldn’t feel more comfortable about their sexuality and desires. Within their relationship, Stiles had opportunity enough to become more mature just as much as Derek and together they were still working to become the better they could be. Of course all the snarky and bickering were still very present in their lives, but if there weren’t any of those aspects, they wouldn’t be what they are.

“Aren’t you the biggest softy?”- Stiles poked, coming back from the kitchen with a mug of hot cocoa. He could feel the excitement emanating from his boyfriend’s pores. 

Derek was already feeling the rush of endorphins through his body like it used to happen before their sessions. He couldn't wait to feel the texture of the ropes on his wrists; the harshness of the flogger hitting him hard and marking his skin even if for a brief moment. 

“I’m your big softy…”- He admitted with flushed cheeks and a visible embarrassment in his eyes. 

“Yep. Totally.” – Stiles bit his lips, thinking about what he should do first. It would be better to start slowly and then build up the scenes along their progression. “Did you do what I’ve told you earlier?”

“Yes sir.”- Derek confirmed, taking his belt off and slowly lowering his pants to show his pretty laced pink panties.

Stiles chuckled in amusement, walking around his boyfriend to check how the panties draped Derek’s perfect sculptured behind, revealing not only its round shape, but a properly dressed toy safely nested inside of the transparent piece of fabric.

“Good boy…”- Stiles praised before taking another sip in his cup.

An unconscious moan of anticipation came out from Derek’s lips as he swallowed dry; the very tip of his tongue briefly touched his lower lips before he could recompose himself. It was incredible how two simple words from his sir were enough to make his skin burn. 

When Stiles left his drink to the side and displayed a black leash in his hands, Derek knew that they were about to start. Carefully, the boy lowered himself to adjust the collar around his boyfriend’s neck and once everything was ready he moved away, arising with crossed arms to admire the man at his feet. 

“Thank you sir.”- Derek gulped, saying what he’d been instructed to say whenever Stiles gave him something new.

During the way to the room, Stiles told him about his day at the police department and what his friends were doing. He sounded pretty excited when he talked about Isaac’s new puppy that the whole crew had found on the streets or when he commented on Lydia’s new prize as the best student from her class at one of the biggest Universities from the United States.

As incredible as it may seem, Derek would enjoy listening to what people had to say. He was a great listener, very thoughtful by the way. No one imagined that he could spend hours listening to what his friends had to say. Of course he still loved the peaceful silence, but when he used to spend a long time alone, he would always appreciate knowing a little more about everyone he knew. 

“Wait for me.”- Stiles commanded, pointing to the corner of the room as he walked away to pick the rest of the gear. 

It was different for him though. Dominating his boyfriend was more than causing him pain; it was about power. He couldn’t even describe how much he loved to see that huge man at his mercy, ready to do anything his sir wanted upon agreed limits, of course; limits that Derek made sure to punctuate and that Stiles never failed to respect.

If Stiles were to point out his favorite aspects of their relationship, it would be all the begging Derek provided and most of all, his complete surrender. He wasn’t afraid of letting go anymore and for the boy, being this trustworthy was a great honor, especially by the circumstances their relationship started with. 

Sometimes he tried to look back in the days and remember about all the steps they needed to take to become what they were now. It was a hard and difficult journey, but in the end everything was worth it. 

Once he returned to their room, Derek's was already naked, kneeling comfortably on his little corner; hands already restrained by the leather cuffs. Since he had plenty of free time, he discovered a couple of tutorials on how to restrain his body. Derek even knew how to make simple bondage knots, but he always failed when he attempted to do them by himself. 

“So…”- Stiles started, biting his lower lip. “How about tying you up first?”- It was more a rhetorical question than a real one. 

The boy approached, lifting Derek by the chin, planting a loving light kiss on the very top of his head before holding him by the leash, guiding him to the bed. A gentle push was enough to make Derek lie down on his bed with difficulty to move himself due his arms’ restraints. 

Stiles was very careful to take the handcuffs off and replace them with red ropes. He made sure to tie the knots tightly to the bedposts, knowing that Derek could get out of it easily even thought he hardly tried to. Dating a werewolf had its disadvantages too. 

“Green.”- Derek closed his eyes with an amused smile upon his lips. He was more than ready for his sir. 

“Is it too tight? ‘Cause I could totally tie you up harder.”- Stiles offered with two tips of the rope in his hands.

“Tighter.”- The man breathed, whispering a soft, barely audible ‘please’ before. 

“You’re the boss, bro. I mean, not literally,more like the one behind the rules? Okay, shutting up now.” – Stiles remarked awkwardly, trying to focus on the rope work.

Derek snorts, trying to get focused on feel of the ropes working on his skin; his beautiful muscles were a bit tense, but with time they were completely relaxed. When Stiles finally got the gag, it was time to concentrate on the scene. 

“Green.”- The man announced, just to make sure that it was okay to gag him now. 

“Okay big bad, open up.”- Stiles ordered and smirked when he was obeyed instantly. 

The gag wasn’t one of the most comfortable things in the world, but Derek enjoyed the psychological aspects of the little object. It helped him to get focused on the scene and brace himself on what he was feeling at the moment. 

It didn’t take long until all the restraints were set. Stiles made sure to restrain Derek’s ankles too; this way he could have an easier access to the man’s vulnerable body. With a flogger in his hands, Stiles sat on Derek’s thighs, slowly caressing his boyfriend’s chest before pinching at one of the brown nipples. That little touch was enough to make the man shiver and pant slowly between his gag.

Stiles now focused his attention on taking the medium plug off Derek. As he had been instructed, the man wore the small accessory for three hours, so no wonder he was loose enough, but he always tended to clench up pretty fast, which meant that Stiles would need to open him some more later. Now he had other things to do though, starting by the flogging. 

“Hmm…”- Derek moans between the gag when he felt the cold air hitting inside. 

The first stroke hit Derek right in his left nipple. Stiles hit firmly enough to keep a tingling sensation and yet not hard enough to make it hurt, but the following strikes were not as gentle. He made sure to twist his pulse to increase the force while he hit Derek right in the stomach. 

Stiles went down, now hitting his boyfriend’s thighs and crotch. That’s when Derek outlined his first reactions to the pain, jerking his body up. His skin was slowly starting to become crimson after every strike.Thankfully he was able to control the healing so the marks could last longer.

“Wait a second… Is that a hard on? Funny how I don’t remember allowing you yet, buddy.”- The boy scolded, squeezing Derek’s cock as hard as he could before striking it with his flogger.

Derek asked apologies with his eyes, before closing them after a particular hard stroke on his crotch that made his legs turn into jelly. It was difficult to struggle with the boner, but he had to control it on the best way he could if he wanted to come on that night.

The flogging session lasted for fifteen minutes straight and by the end of it, Derek barely had red marks in his skin. In the mean time, Stiles used the break to brag his sub and hydrate him with a small bottle of water. When Derek was ready for another round, Stiles took the ropes of the man’s ankles off, making him turn his belly to the mattress. 

Without a doubt that was Stiles favorite part. He even took the gag ball off, because now he wanted to hear Derek begging and crying for more. With the taller man lying on his lap, Stiles gave the first spank with the palm of his hand right on his butt cheek. It was hard enough to make his boyfriend whimper and shrugs. 

“Can you count for me, Derek?”- This time, Stiles’ voice was soft. He wasn’t ordering now, just asking.

“Yes sir.”- Derek agreed, adjusting himself into the boy’s lap to receive his spanking.

-SMACK – The second hit came slowly, followed by five more, with Derek always counting until the hits were passed to the other side of his bum. The best part of the spanking was that both were enjoying themselves. For Stiles there was nothing funnier than seeing his boyfriend flinching from side to side, sometimes struggling to not laugh with every strike. Without a doubt, spanking was their favorite play. 

It was hard to avoid the hard on now and Stiles could even feel his jeans getting tighter around his legs. Derek was already spilling his pre-cum when the boy ceased the spanking for good. The orders were always clear: No coming without order. He knew that if he proceeded, Derek wouldn’t be able to hold much longer,so it was time to change the game. 

When Stiles released his boyfriend’s arms from the bed, Derek was already opening his legs to adjust the boy between them. It wasn’t something very common between them during sessions, but when Derek’s body started to burn like fire, it was time to make him relax. 

Today said burn started way too early for Stiles’ taste, but he ended up giving in. He himself couldn’t wait to burry himself deep inside Derek as if there was no tomorrow. For all the causes he was still a very hormonal boy, so who was there to blame?

He never took his clothes this quickly and once he was completely naked, he finally laid over Derek’s sweat body, pulling him for a soft kiss, increasing the desperation for the other’s lips gradually.

“Fuck… You look so hot right now…”- Stiles breathed between the kiss. Seeing Derek being such a sweaty mess was more than arousing. He could see the lust into those beautiful green eyes at his front.

"Hmmf…”- Derek grunts, closing his eyes tightly as he felt the coldness of the lube massaging him so intimately. He didn’t even know how Stiles managed to grab the lube so fast but it wasn’t like he cared at all.

The thing was, Derek wasn’t the loudest type of person outside neither between the four walls. Usually he would pant softly, growl and sometimes curse once he was about to come. It didn’t matter the situation, he wasn’t loud enough, but Stiles would compensate being pretty vocal whenever they took time to make love.

It was never too quickly, but not too slow either. They’d developed their own time to explore each other’s body and by Derek’s state at the time, he was almost reaching subspace. That meant Stiles had to be effective and a little faster to not mess up with the aftercare.

The boy smiled as he gave a chaste kiss on his boyfriend’s lips, followed by very small pecks round his neck and torso as he worked his fingers inside Derek, making sure to stretch him nicely and properly, with no rush at all. His kisses were enough to calm his boyfriend down at least during the fingering.

Derek never felt more sensual and desired as he felt at that moment. He knew he was attractive, everyone said it since day one, but none of their opinions mattered more than what Stiles’ words translated in small gestures. The smile upon his lips was completely genuine when the boy pressed a soft kiss on his shoulders.

“You are a hot little slut, aren’t you?”- Stiles provoked, taking Derek’s lobe between his teeth. That was the only thing he needed to say to make his boyfriend surrender completely.

“Your little slut sir…”- Derek corrected, using his favorite nickname for playtime. Stiles was the only one who could call him this way. He couldn't help but spreading his legs a little more to adjust his sir between.

The boy smiled victorious, feeling his boyfriend clenching around his fingers, thighs impossibly shaking and hips half lifting. Stiles couldn’t be harder when he pulled his fingers out, slicking himself up before pressing his erection inside, making his boyfriend suck in a quick breath and hold the air in his lungs for a couple of seconds.

“Fuck…”- Stiles breathed once he found himself being swallowed by Derek’s warmth. 

When both were comfortable enough, the thrusting begun slowly, if not very briefly. Stiles loved to feel the tightness around him, especially when Derek clenched himself up so easily after his daily exercises. He was getting really good at it with time. 

Soon the thrusts become a little harder and deeper, making it impossible for Derek keep his eyes opened since he was very close to his subspace. Panting softly, he embraced Stiles’ body against his very tightly, almost sinking his nails into the boy’s milky pale skin. 

As the thrusts gradually became harder, Stiles bit his lip, knowing that he wouldn’t last longer; he just couldn’t control his orgasm as much as he wanted and after three deep thrusts, he came harder than ever, being followed by a very exhausted Derek.

“Damn… Wow… That was great…”- The boy praised, pressing a gentle kiss on his boyfriend’s sweat forehead. 

Derek eventually lost his track of space, for his head wouldn’t stop spinning. Stiles pulls out of his boyfriend slowly, chucking amused when he saw his own come dripping by his subs thighs. 

He wouldn’t stop caressing Derek’s hair and smooth face, sometimes feeling the roughness of the elder’s stubble. Stiles made sure to pet him lovingly, murmuring the most beautiful praises as Derek curled himself up into the boy’s arms, still shivering from the rush of endorphins. 

It took more than twenty minutes for Derek come back to reality and as far as he was concerned, that was the longest subspace he ever had in his life after so much time. He didn’t feel scared at all though, into those long pale arms. He couldn't feel safer. If it were just a couple of years ago, he would laugh at himself, but not today. Now he knew that it was okay to be protected by someone else, it didn't matter if the person was a human or a werewolf as long as they cared about him enough. 

“Derek…? You there?”- Stiles called in a soft tone, never stopping to caress his sub’s hair.

“Hmm…”- Derek hummed, indicating that he was almost back, hiding his face on the crook of Stiles’ neck once more to feel his relaxing scent. 

“Seriously though. That was the first time you reached your subspace with sex. Guess my dick is the alpha now.”- Stiles mocked knowing the comparison would piss his boyfriend off. 

“Shut up.”- Derek cut, hiding his face right after as if he was saying sorry for talking like that. 

“All right, big bad…Time to get some sleep.”- Stiles gave a little smile, his voice sounding deeper, more serious now. “You were amazing tonight…”- He praised, planting one last kiss upon his boyfriend’s thin lips.

They didn’t exchange words of love in the end of the love making, but it wasn’t like they needed it at all. All it took was one look into each other’s eyes to know that they were everything the other wanted.

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that's all <3 Hope you guys liked it!!
> 
> Feel free to follow me on tumblr if you want *3*
> 
> \- vickykun.tumblr.com -


End file.
